Realization
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Minerva could not take it with their arguments and decide to do something to end the nonsense between Severus and Harry. Short story/one-shot/Snarry/Fluff/Minor Cuss


**This is a short-story one time.**

 **Enjoy!**

"…I will do whatever I want, you prick!"

"You will absolutely not do whatever you like, Potter! To bring up this approach is far idiotic thing to do and doing exactly what your father did!"

"I am _not_ like my father, you bat!" Harry's hands curling tightly and his brows furrow aggressively.

Severus lifts his head in disgust, "You are related to him, you doing the exact same you, idiot."

Everyone on Hogwarts' ground is aware of these two arguing and the professors would not stop bickering. Minerva as the headmistress is getting annoyed by these constant arguments going on for weeks and impossible to prevent any interact.

"So?" Harry growls, "You are the only ones who says it. My father this and that, shut the bloody hell up! He's dead!"

"Because he is an idiot and you doing the exact same thing," He snares viciously.

The witch marches up and draws out her wand. She swifts the instrument and performs the spell. The two professors arguing are unaware of her action taking place and finds themselves feeling the push and meeting with the ground harshly into the empty room with no window and steeled door. Both wizards glance up after grunting with pain and sees Minerva in disapproval state. Her arms crosses and holding her wand to do the next part of the plan.

"I've had enough of both you in childish behavior and I will treat you both as such. You both will remain in this room and will not be released until you both agreed to true truce. Neither of you will be able to leave until this problem is resolved. Your students are seeing your ill behavior and this is not how we should be presenting ourselves to them. Merlin, if neither of you can learn to make a truce, I will fire you." She hisses and slams the door as it magically seals it locked.

The wizards stare at the door as dumbfounded to her action and words. The heartbeats almost feel stuck and speeds up twice after her leaving. The chillness creeps up their spine and understands the line have been drawn. Harry sits up and leans against the wall. He glances away bitterly and refuses to look at the Slytherin. Severus gathers himself up and brushes the imaginary dust away. He scowls at the door for this pointless approach.

"Look what you did, prat! Always managed to get me in trouble like your father did." Scoffing miserably.

Harry huffs, "Always putting the damn blame on my dead father…like I had a mad control in the past and made him do things to piss you off."

Severus rolls his eyes, "You do the same exact thing as he does."

Harry stares across and the last thing Snape told him echoing in his mind. He never understands the obsession to be compared to his father and constantly belittled by every action he tries to do. Severus notices no come-on comment as usual and no growls either. Severus recalls the time when Minerva tells him that she is hiring Harry to fill in the DADA position because he qualifies. When Harry arrives and Severus immediately disapproves on the providing position to someone who has inexperience of teaching the children.

Severus would hear the gossips, students eager to attend to DADA classes, and working harder than any other classes. Harry experiments different lectures and making it challenging to the point that tests are not easy to pass. Severus criticizes his skills to teach the students and Harry defends them immediately. He points out the jealousy because he never been hired for the job.

The silence between them makes the time appears to be drag on for so long. The room is not releasing them and the headmistress is keeping her words. The thought of losing their jobs speak how terrible it is for everyone to put up with them. Minerva is a serious witch and not to be crossed with. Harry mentally signs and thought about what to do in his free time since jobs are not always necessary for him. To work for money is pointless and it would only give himself to do something in life. Severus is trying to provide the advantages and disadvantages of losing the job. The only concerns are how to survive on little money or how to make money to get through in life.

"…look," Harry sighs, "I don't know anything about my father. I don't even remember him. I never grew up with him in life. To be compared to a complete stranger who I happen to be related to is…well," He rubs his back neck, "Apples to oranges really."

Severus slowly eases his shoulders down and considers the perspective with Potter. He knows the fact Potter grew up without his father, but no knowledge of him?

"So Black or Lupin didn't give you all the details about your father? Your aunt or uncle stories about your father?"

Harry deadpans at the potion professor, "You mean I look so much like my father? I hear that too bloody much. As for the relative, mostly sarcastic remarks on how perfect my parents were and the definite of being total freaks for being a wizard and a witch."

Severus frowns, "Not about their times as pranksters? How your father fell in love with your mother? The success they have done?"

Potter shakes his head, "None of those. All I know is that my father bullied and harassed you. I wouldn't do that, not even with Malfoy."

"…not even Malfoy? I thought you despise him?"

Harry snorts, "Annoying, yes, but despise him? Merlin no, Malfoy knows where the line is drawn and only wants me to regret befriending him sooner."

"…sooner, are you saying that you're friends with him now?"

Harry nods, "Yes, you didn't know?"

Severus huffs, "He failed to tell me otherwise."

Harry notices the hint of jealousy in the man's voice and makes him curious why. All the years with Snape, the voice tone can be easily missed and explains everything. Harry rises himself up and stands up.

"You're…jealous?"

Severus blinks, "What? Of what? That you and Malfoy are friends?" The missing hint of sarcastic with Malfoy, but still manage to display questionable disinterests.

A smirk displays across, "You are jealous!" He chuckles, "Of course! It makes so much bloody sense!"

Severus' eyes narrow at Potter, "What make sense?"

Harry walks up closer and seeing Severus walking backward to the wall, "Come on! You constantly belittle me. You keep track of everything I do. Always comparing me to my father. I look so much like my bloody father, yet, you can't stop mentioning it. You didn't know about Malfoy and I being friends, but you're jealous because nothing has been established with any kind of relationship." Harry manages to trap him between his arms and the wall.

Severus leans against the wall, "What are you going on about," The higher pitch with 'you' is clear to be an obvious lie.

Harry leans in closer and leaving no space between them, "Admit it…what kind of relationship you want with me?"

Severus stares at him like a doe caught in the wood and frozen in fear. Harry reads his face carefully and notices this approach doesn't help. He pulls back and draws out his wand.

"Draw out your Patronus charm, Snape." Harry requests.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Severus scowls.

"I have a theory, but you never seen my Patronus, right?"

The potion professor continues to scowl, "No."

"Then show me and I'll show you." Harry readies himself to perform.

Severus knows the young man will not change his mind and he is curious what the results would be. No one other than Albus has seen his Patronus form, but there is something the deceased headmaster knew at that time. Both of the professors perform the spell in complete focuses and draw out their forms. Harry smirks as he sees the results and Severus finds himself surprised by the result. The Stag and Doe are interacting with each other as if they are mated already and moves around passionately.

"So, my theory is correct…I knew it," He smirks, "Are you going to take the chance?"

Severus crosses his arms, "So our Patronus forms matches each other, so what?"

Harry shakes his head, "I'm surprised, you usually know everything. You should know that when both Patronus forms are responding to each other is clear that we are meant to have a bonded relationship."

Severus watches their Patronus forms interact with each other and how content they appear to be. The way they sniff each other's nose and snuzzle against each other in comforts. Harry watches the interaction and finds himself fascinated to what reveals everything.

"…your father never knew I had a crush on him. He never found out, but I allowed him to hurt him until I realized nothing was going to change."

Harry looks at him, "I'm sorry the way he treated you. You deserve better than that, you know that, right?"

"Potter, I do not deserve better than that."

Harry shakes his head and walks up to the man. His hands slip through the long dark hair and holds his head. He leans in and gently rest their lips. Severus finds himself frozen to his position, but the gentleness feels welcoming and trusting. He allows the Gryffindor to lead the way and their Patronus vanishes to their ends. Harry slowly pulls away and looks into the dark eyes mesmerizing.

"You deserve better, Severus. You deserve love and I'd like the chance to make you happy."

Severus holds onto his hands, "Perhaps I was jealous," He snorts, "Out of all people, Potter…you saw through me."


End file.
